


A Little Rick of Comfort

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: You had an absolutely shitty day, and Rick drops by and makes it a little better.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Kudos: 45





	A Little Rick of Comfort

In blunt terms, your day did not go well.

You had ended it feeling sad and dejected. Struggling to keep yourself from crying, you decided to take a shower to help soothe yourself. The warm water seemed to help a little, but your mind was far from cleansed of your drowning thoughts of sorrow. In your night clothes you prepared to end the day to finally free yourself from the world for awhile, hoping tomorrow would be better.

But the day wasn’t done with you quite yet. The peaceful atmosphere was cut off by a swirling portal, brightening as if it was mocking you and screaming to stay awake. You knew what that meant.

With all the misfortunes of the day, you were not in the mood to deal with Rick. Frankly, you didn’t want to see him. Surely, he’d be wanting you for a project he was working on or maybe he wanted a quick romp. You wanted none of it. It was the straw that broke the camel’s back. The dam has broken and tears started pouring down your face, sobbing out loud, not hiding your pain anymore.

“Woah babe! W-w-what’s the matter?” He asked taken aback and if he was honestly, a little freaked out. 

“Rick, please…leave me alone…” you wept out to him weakly. Both hands covered your face as you cried, trying to hide yourself. You _just_ wanted to sleep.

“What did-did I do something wrong?” He asked genuinely concerned and confused.

“Noo….I just…had a really shitty day and….I can’t….” you explained between hiccups of sobs.

“I-I’m sorry Rick…”

You looked down to your sheets, ashamed. In your sorrow, you did not see Rick’s reaction to your current despair. He didn’t need to know what happened, nor what had you crying at the moment, but he knew that pain. He knew it far too well.

He slowly moved over to you, climbing into your bed.

“C’mere baby.” he said softly, reaching his arms out to place you in them. You were not going to resist it. You sobbed harder into him, overwhelmed with emotions. He simply held you and you felt his fingers stroke your hair, trying to simply comfort you.

“Shhhh…It’s okay…I’m here..” he whispered. You felt him place as lips on top of your head as he slightly rocked you back and forth. He let you cry as much as you needed, knowing you had to let it out.

You lost track of time, having no idea of how long you’ve been in Rick’s arms. But you didn’t care. Your sobbing slowly became light weeping until finally, you wore yourself out. Rick’s gentle hands rubbing your back and hair, trying to soothe you to the best of his ability.

“Go to sleep babe…” he hushed softly. You were more than happy to obey. The day was still terrible, but the ending was more than enough for you to fall into a peaceful sleep, finishing the day at last, drifting off peacefully in Rick’s arms.

❤ 


End file.
